Haul trucks, paving machines, compaction machines, and other paving system components are often used to perform a variety of tasks associated with a worksite. For example, one or more haul trucks may be used to transport paving material from a paving material plant to a worksite so that the paving material can be distributed along a work surface of the worksite by one or more paving machines. One or more compaction machines may follow behind the paving machine, and may be operable to compact the freshly-laid paving material to a desired density or stiffness. The operation of such machines must be coordinated in order to perform paving operations in an efficient manner. However, due to the large number of haul trucks, compaction machines, paving machines, and other paving system components associated with a typical paving project, and the dynamic nature of such paving system components, management of such paving projects can be challenging. For instance, it can be difficult for a paving project manager to ascertain which paving project the various haul trucks, paving machines, compaction machines, and other paving system components are currently assigned to. Additionally, paving material plants are often located remote from the worksite. Due to the distance between the paving material plant and the worksite, and the difficulties associated with transporting paving material from the paving material plant to the worksite, it can be difficult to manage the delivery of paving material to the worksite efficiently.
An example system for coordinating the activities of paving machines is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0290062 (hereinafter referred to as the '062 reference). In particular, the '062 reference describes a system for implementing a computer-based method of coordinating activities associated with paving a roadway. The '062 reference describes, for example, a server configured to provide communication among system components. As explained in the '062 reference, the server may receive a communication from a transport truck indicating that a batch of paving material has been delivered to the roadway, and such a communication may be generated automatically by a truck computer system in conjunction with a global positioning system (GPS) receiver on the truck. The '062 reference does not, however, describe a system that provides project managers with the ability to determine which paving project a particular paving system component is associated with, and whether a particular paving system component is currently active. As a result, the efficiency of the paving system described in the '062 reference may suffer.
Example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming the deficiencies described above.